


A True History

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Badly translated Russian, Gen, NASA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. Prelude

The morning of April 12, 1961 9 hours 07 minutes Moscow Time  
Yuri Gagarin took his place in the satellite "Vostok". SPKorolev told him on the radio:  
\- We are doing fine things, the spaceship is preparing normally. All is well.  
\- I got it. I knew that, "answered Gagarin.  
"Yuri Alekseevich!" I want to remind you that after a moment's readiness  
five minutes before the flight begins, so do not worry.  
"I understand you." Absolutely calm.  
Gagarin asked for music. It was not allowed on board for some time, and he said: "Not yet."  
\- It is clear, these are musicians: while there, while here, not so quickly business affair  
It's how the fairy tale affects, "said Sergei Pavlovich.  
\- They said about love.  
"Did they give you love?" Repeated Korolyov, "it's sensible."  
\- ... I listen to Utyosov, from the heart - "Lilies of the valley" ... As, according to medicine, the heart  
tse beats? Yuri asked.  
"Your pulse is 64, your breathing is 24, everything is fine," NP Kamanin told him. - Understood, then the heart beats ...  
Already in the thunder of the launching rocket - the sonorous voice of Gagarin:  
\- On we go!


	2. Origins of Vostok

The work on the creation of the world's first satellite for human flight was officially legalized by a top secret resolution of the Central Committee of the CPSU and the Council of Ministers of the USSR of May 22, 1959 No569,264 on the topic "East". It was  
on the task of developing an experimental version of a satellite ship that was supposed to create the prerequisites for the development of a reconnaissance satellite, "as well as a satellite intended for human flight." These seven words and gave life to the "East", which started on April 12, 1961.

Thus, the program included the creation of not only a manned spacecraft of the Vostok 3 satellite (the factory index 3K), but also a similar for the equipment, but different for the equipment of the photo-reconnaissance satellite "Vostok 2" (object 2K, later Zenit 2 ), as well as a simplified ship "Vostok 1" (1K) for testing systems.  
A total of 123 organizations participated in the creation of the ship. The actual management of the work was carried out by the Council of Chief Designers, headed by SPKorolev (general organization, ship, carrier rocket). In the Soviet there were: VP Glushko (engines of the 1st and 2nd stages of the LV), MS Ryazansky (radio control systems, observations and communications), N.A. Pilyugin (control system RN, control system devices ship), V.P. Barmin (starting systems)


End file.
